


to the place i belong

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Road Trips, Romance, gas stasion!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trip was the best way to get Midorima's sanity back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the place i belong

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for having your mention flooded by my tweets last month, @May_vyn. i love you so much! :")

**Disclaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** is created by _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ , serialized in _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Production I.G_.
  * Title is part of the lyrics taken from **Take Me Home, Country Roads** by _John Denver_.
  * The writer does not intend to gain any material from this.



—

The sole reason why this all started was because Midorima wanted to get a clear air of life, deaths after deaths had been too suffocating to handle, not even _he_ could overcome. It was only logical (or, _to be precise_ , in his own logical mind) to take a road trip away from the city's overwhelming sounds. The surgeon decided to drive his old jeep across the country until his leave was up.

The very first day away from white did breath fresh air to his mind, wonderful green sceneries greeted him whenever he drove, but after a week, Midorima couldn't deny feeling empty anymore.

It was true all this time he felt like he was just doing what he had to, all the passion from his internship days had long gone. It was also true that the other small reason for this journey was to regain his soul, to see the bigger picture of life outside from pain and sorrow, to fix himself.

On the first day of his second week with his jeep, Midorima stopped by a gas station. While waiting for his turn, Midorima watched a man with bright red hair talking, maybe explaining things to a worker there. The man didn't look pleased at all but he still entered his car and finally drove out of the station.

It was maybe a mere coincidence that Midorima had to stop at the same motel as the redhead, and not by his own curiosity for another living being other than plants and few animals.

Really, almost a week sharing same motels with the red-haired man was just a mere coincidence, something that he whole-heartedly believe as star's fate.

It was the sixth day of the week when the man with vibrant red hair tapped Midorima's shoulder and smiled what photographers would claim as a perfect smile in front of Midorima.

"Say, if I didn't approach you here, would you still follow my car and keep silent about it?"

Midorima didn't remember what answer he gave that day at the gas station with Akashi Seijuurou for the second time, but since then, his car and Akashi's would always be near each other during the rest of the surgeon's road trip.

—

In between that, Midorima would spend nights star-gazing with Akashi, be it at the top of Akashi's car or just lied together on some abandoned field, or just talked about trivial things in their lives before the road trip, or even had few rare moments of catching Akashi's lingering look on his face, something that was done longer than usual.

They talked about their future when the road trips ended and Akashi's voice never once wavered when he said this:

"If you don't want to feel lonely again, then we'll just have to continue seeing each other." The " _like this_ " at the end of Akashi's sentence was never heard, but Midorima understood already.

Later, when Midorima's month was almost up, Akashi eventually ditched his car in the middle of nowhere and sat beside the green-haired man, knowing perfectly that the end of the road trip wouldn't be the end of their story.

After all, Midorima and Akashi's real journey was just about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> please kindly correct any grammar errors in comment box below! :D
> 
> .
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
